The Legend of Midna: THE Twilight Princess
by Skyward Princess of Time
Summary: When the evil ones have had their feast, look to the light for the blue-eyed beast. A novelization of Twilight Princess from the viewpoint of the Twilight Princess herself. TP, MidLink, Zelink.
1. THE Twilight Princess

**I am finally going to attempt something I've wanted to do for a long, long, loonnnggg time…a novelization. I've been avoiding it, especially since my favorite game (and the only game I'd ever consider writing) is **_**Twilight Princess**_**, and ****Selphie Kinneas 175****'s phenomenal **_**What Makes a Hero**_** is my favorite story on this entire site. xD That being said, I really have wanted to do a novelization and thought, what better way to novelize **_**Twilight Princess **_**than to have it told from the Twilight Princess herself? I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Legend of Zelda. If I did… xD  
**_**The Legend of Midna: THE Twilight Princess **_**is rated "T" for violence and Midna's naughty language use.**

* * *

_**The Legend of Midna  
**__A Legend of Zelda Fanfiction  
__**THE Twilight Princess**_

_Good mornin', folks. Or Good evenin'. Or Good twilight, whatever floats your boat. Now let me tell ya' something, I've got a bone to pick with a few jerks, that's for sure. You see, there was this grand and marvelous escapade—that I starred in, of course—that occurred a few years ago, and well, some dude apparently witnessed it, wrote a book about it, and made a fortune. I just got done readin' the thing. Firstly, it's about 5000 pages long. Ain't nobody got time fo dat! Secondly, he has the audacity to name it __**The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess**__. 'Scuse me. __**'Scuse**__ me. There's no way in hell she was the main character of that story. Anyways, it was all "lovely Zelda this" and "grand Zelda that" and "heroic Link this" and "courageous Link that" that it made me want to barf. Don't get me wrong, I love the two of them to death (begrudgingly) and they certainly played their roles, but the whole thing was my story. That's right. __**Mine**__. My problems, my people, my solution. Simple as that._

_I, Midna, the real Twilight Princess, decided that I would set these assholes straight and tell my story. Now, I don't want you to go out and believe everything you read, y'hear? This version is the honest to goodness real truth of the whole schebang. So if you see some things and go "hey, that didn't happen in the version I know!" Bitch, __**please**__. What you know is a bunch of horsecrap thrown together to make the pretty girl and the sparkly boy look good. This, now __**this**__ is the truth. So don't get your panties in a wad, okay? Well, speakin' of the truth, I wanted to write this myself, but…apparently I've got a bit of a dirty mouth. My representative insisted that I used too many "inappropriate words" and people would "take me more seriously" if this was written in a more, errr….__**professional**__ way. Long story short, I was so desperate to get my story out there that I gave in and let someone else do the work. I had a few conditions. Firstly, I had to write this cute little message. I'm a kind and benevolent ruler, so I wanted to make sure I communicated with all of my subjects. Secondly, I insisted that this be called __**The Legend of Midna**__. If I hear__** The Legend of Zelda **__one more freakin' time I'm gonna hurl._

_So there you have it, ladies and gents. I welcome you to enjoy the accurate retelling of the events you know as __**Twilight Princess**__. So sit back, relax, and prepare to be dazzled by my eternal charm and beauty._

_Oh, I guess Link was okay too._

…_Sometimes._

* * *

_When the evil ones have had their feast,  
__Look to the light for the blue-eyed beast._

Why did prophecies always have to rhyme? Most of them ended up sounding forced and made very little sense. Midna sighed, groggily rubbing sleep out of her eyes. She didn't really know why, but for the past few weeks every single one of her dreams ended with that phrase. Midna knew it well, it was the prophecy of the hero and every Twili learned it since birth, but she still didn't understand _why _she had to hear it every three seconds. It was as if it was a strange, wizened voice whispered that in her mind as a premonition of sinister times to come.

For her ancestors' sake, she sure _hoped _not. She had enough to worry about. She _was _the Twilight Princess, after all, and that was no small feat. You try being a princess. There's loads of paperwork, diplomacy crap, and well, lots of magic hoopla. The tribes of the Twili people practiced shadow magic, a type of magic that got them banished to this lovely land in the first place. The Twili were originally members of the Light World called "Hyrule", but were banished to the Twilight World when they tried to control the Sacred Realm. Basic history stuff. Midna learned all of that when she was a wee little girl. Just like its name implied, the Twilight World was a land of perpetual twilight, where all of its citizens lived in the shadows. Sure, Midna was less than thrilled that her people were thrown out of Hyrule like that, but at the same time, Twilight was kind of nice. It was extremely peaceful and her citizens were generally well-behaved…magic _oopsies_ and burglaries notwithstanding, of course.

Midna pulled open her curtains and smiled. The glow of Twilight was just so fetching, as it always was. Ever since she was a young Twili, she always gazed out of her window and stared at the endless pools of oranges, reds, and blacks. She took in the scent of Twilight, a mixture of damp rain-kissed leaves—if there were such things—and singed wood. There was no actual rain that fell, only chunks of black, a type of excess magic that materialized itself, that constantly streamed upwards. As she was taking in the sight that she loved so much, she heard a small explosion in the distance.

Yikes. Someone lost control again. Great. More paperwork for her.

With that note, she should probably prepare for the day's grind.

Midna made her way over to mirror, fixing her fiery red hair into its normal style and putting on her trademarked purple lipstick. There was a rumor going around whether or not Midna's lip color was real or not, and Midna loved to keep them guessing. Besides, if the only thing her people worried about was her lip color, she had to be doing something right. After she puckered her lips to set the color in place, she observed herself, even trying some different poses to see which one suited her best. She had to admit, she was damn beautiful. It was no wonder all the Twili males went gaga over her. She was quite tall—a rarity for her kind!—with a curvaceous figure, piercing red eyes, fiery hair, and a well-shaped dollish face. True, she was charming and witty without having to rely on her devilishly good looks, but having such a gorgeous appearance really helped keep the old farts' attention come council time.

"Princess Midna?" Her maidservant, a young Twili named Rael, knocked twice on the door. Rael had been serving Midna since she was a small girl, so she was aware of her morning rituals of Twilight-gazing and of course, Midna-gazing. Midna winked at herself in the mirror, observing her killer body one last time before greeting Rael. The sweet thing only came up to Midna's midsection. "You look stunning as usual, Your Grace."

Well, _duh_. Midna always looked fabulous.

…It was always nice to hear, though.

"What's on the schedule for today, Rael?" Midna asked kindly, allowing her servant to lead her to whichever form of torture that was first on the list for the day. Don't get her wrong, Midna loved being a princess, but the more…err…_tedious _parts of royalty were less than enjoyable. Midna loved to speak before her people, help among the town, practice her magic, and discuss important events with the citizens. Unfortunately, she was usually doing some sort of paperwork or listening to a bunch of decaying greedy ol' bastards complain that their ridiculously deep pockets weren't deep enough.

"First, you have a scheduled hearing with the Minister of Magical Affairs in the throne room, milady."

"That ol' coot? Damn." Midna sighed. As they made their way out of Midna's personal quarters, she made a mental note to cool the smart-aleck responses for a bit. While most of her citizens found her sharp tongue and her ability to always tell the truth, no matter the situation, to be absolutely refreshing and charming, the formal aristocrats and political bureaucrats weren't always…thrilled. Anyways, the Minister of Magical Affairs was the most powerful person in Twilight—other than her, of course—due to their immense magical abilities and the importance of magic in their kingdom. He was a rather by-the-book fellow and as strict as a drill sergeant and usually disproved of Midna's usual methods, so meeting with him was always a royal pain in the ass. Despite his attitude and his often snobbish remarks, he was actually quite fond of Midna—as she was admittedly fond of him—and it was really his vote that clinched her victory in the election.

You see, Twilight's monarchy wasn't your average monarchy. Yeah, it was a monarchy and that meant what Midna said went, but at the same time, she was elected by her people. Well, she wasn't exactly elected…it was complicated. The ancestors of the Twili tribe were originally groups of various families that possessed magical abilities. They formed somewhat of an alliance when they attempted to rule the Sacred Realm. After that whole nonsensical ordeal, in order to maintain the peace, they decided to hold elections for a monarch. However, since they were all insanely greedy and prideful, they all wanted to be part of the action, so they came up with the best solution for their egos. Not just anyone could be a candidate for election. You would have to be nominated by one of the royal families. Then each family produced one candidate, and then monarch was chosen from one of those candidates. So, Midna was the candidate from the Gresoire family and won the election that occurred about three years ago. Each monarch was elected for ten years at a time and they could be elected for however many terms the people wanted.

Anyways, Midna owed a lot to the fellow, so she saw him on a regular basis, even if it really was a hassle for her. Not to mention…he was kind of Rael's father. He was an honorable man that achieved a high status not due to his birth, he was of average birth, but because of his dedicated work ethic and innate intelligence. He was friends with Midna's mother, which was how Rael became Midna's servant and best friend in the first place. Thankfully, whenever Midna poked fun at the ol' badger, she never seemed to mind, probably because she secretly thought those things too. Rael was too kind and too innocent to ever badmouth people like Midna did. It was part of her own special kind of charm.

Oh, look. In all of Midna's descriptive boring political exposition, they'd walked across the castle to the throne room. While Midna didn't really appreciate toting her happy ass all over the castle, she understood why her personal quarters were on the opposite side. Yeah, yeah. "Protection" and all that fun jazz. She was only the most talented magic user the Twili had to offer. She could take care of herself, thank you very much. Not only was she stunningly beautifully, skilled with words, compassionate and benevolent, but she was also great with magic as well.

Yes, she truly was the perfect princess.

"Good morning," she said quietly to the helmet-looking-thing that was proudly displayed behind her throne. Sure, it didn't look like much, but it was called the Fused Shadow, the most powerful form of her ancestors' magic. It was rarely used, even by Midna, as it was too powerful, too _destructive _for such a peaceful state. It had a special protection enchantment that prevented anyone other than the ruler of Twili from moving it, so it was pretty well guarded despite appearing to be ripe for the picking. You know what they say: the best place to hide is in plain sight. Midna always considered it to be an embodiment of her ancestors' spirits, so she bowed to it whenever she saw it. However, today, when she bowed to it, when she was in its magnificent presence, something…something felt off. She couldn't place a finger on it. Were her crazy dreams starting to get to her? What was going on?

"Minister Saul? Her Majesty will see you now," Rael said to the visitor's entrance. Midna's foreboding feeling heightened, her senses sharpening instinctively. There was no doubt that the aura emanating from the Fused Shadow was off. Ignoring all sense of practical dignity, Midna jumped on top of her own throne, grabbing the Fused Shadow so she could inspect it with her magic. However, the instant she took the Fused Shadow in her grasp, the material, usually stronger than Magical Ore itself, crumbled to a thousand pieces, a display of colorless fireworks.

How….how…_how _was that possible? Nothing could break the Fused Shadow! Nothing! _Nothing_!

If the Fused Shadow cannot be broken, then…

"Rael! Get away from the door!" Midna screamed. Taking her attention off of the Fused Shadow for a moment, she could sense they were not alone. _Damn_ it to hell, when did they get here? The security around the palace was airtight. Not even a feather of a Twili monster bird could fall through the cracks. Maybe those eerie dreams _were _a premonition. Midna internally cursed herself. She should have paid more attention.

"Minister Saul, the Princess is ready to see you now," Rael continued, voice shaking as if she was a girl about to confess to her crush, ignoring Midna's warning. Although her magical abilities were nowhere near Midna's level, she too could sense the impending danger. She may be trying to act calm, but Midna knew she was not only nervous as hell but she was also extremely worried about her father. Midna screamed, screamed for Rael not to open the door, for her to step back and let Midna take care of things, but the trembling girl reached for the door regardless, the mechanism in the door sensing her movement and opening…

Much to Midna's utter horror, a foul creature, not a Twili, pounced from behind that door. Midna sent a powerful energy ball infused with her magic hurtling towards the beast, but just as it was about to hit, another energy intervened. So the straightforward approach wouldn't work. She'd have to try an alternative option. Fueling her hair with her magic, she launched her bodacious red locks at Rael, pulling her away from the creature and out of the line of fire. Midna used her body as a shield, ready to launch a killing attack that would blow this freaky beastie into the next dimension. As she gathered her energy, making sure to stay just out of reach, she stared right into the creep's eyes. She didn't know what it was or where it came from, but she was certain she was going to defeat it. She had to defeat it, for the sake of not only Rael but all of her people. However, the more she stared into the beast's eyes, the more she didn't want to attack. She wasn't scared, no, Midna didn't know the word "fear", but the beast grew less and less intimidating and more…familiar. It was almost like she'd felt this presence before. The energy she had been storing was now at its peak, in the form of a massive ball. She steadied it, ready to aim, but…once again that sense of familiarity plagued her.

"Go ahead. Finish the job. Thinking has never been your talent, my dear Twilight Princess."

Midna froze. She could recognize _that _voice. That sniveling, grindy, whiny, pathetic voice that always snarled in the back of her head. Its owner was a pathetic waste of a Twili, a cowardly, power-drunk man that had his head stuck in the past.

"Zant," Midna growled. Well, if he told her to finish the job, she was going to do the exact opposite. But wait…if this beastie was some sort of elaborated prank to take her throne—because, seriously, did Zant actually think he could take it from her?—why would Zant be so eager to throw it away? There had to be more than met the eye. Withdrawing her energy ball (for now), Midna closed her eyes and focused, allowing herself to see with her inner eyes and not her outer ones. She probed at the beastie, getting a sense of its defenses and looking straight into its heart. Around its soul, she was cast into a pit of black nothingness, but in the middle, there was a small, fading spot. She journeyed towards the fading spot, spiritually fighting the darkness that threatened to overcome her too. A single word echoed from the spot repeatedly.

_Rael. Rael. Rael. Rael. Rael._

Midna pulled back her mental assault instantly, red eyes widening in shock as she recognized not only the presence, but that word. Rael. The name of the creature's beloved. The name the beastie swore to protect, even as it fell deeper and deeper into the madness. There was only one Twili she knew who would ever scream his daughter's name as he fell into the depths of oblivion. Minister Saul. Midna had no idea _how _it was possible, but that beast…even if it attacked her, somewhere, deep down, it was still Minister Saul. Was this some form of new transformation magic?

"Daddy!" Rael screamed, taking advantage of Midna's distracted and distraught state and forcing her way free from Midna's hair grip. The panicked Twili ran towards the beastie. Knowing the strong bond they shared, Rael probably sensed that _thing _was her father from the very beginning. While Minister Saul would never harm Rael in his right state of mind, who knew what he was capable of now? His soul was almost completely lost to the nothingness. Midna wanted to stop her, to tell her not to come any closer, but no words came out. She reached for Rael as the Twili girl ran past her in the blink of an eye, reaching desperately towards her lost father…

With a flash, an oh-so-horrible flash, Rael began to morph right in front of Midna's very own eyes, and there was nothing she could do to stop it. The girl's gentle, short and slightly plump features started to change into blackness as she too turned into a beast, her own soul plunging into the very depths of hell. Midna outstretched her own hand, wanting to save her, to do _something _to save her best friend, but her magic wouldn't form. The Twilight Princess had never felt so helpless. What kind of magic was this? What sort of _monster _would turn his own people into beasts?

Right. _That _monster.

"You bastard," Midna snarled, rage fueling her magic. Her hair stood on top of her head, radiating in a vibrant red light. Energy rapidly materialized in her hand. She was about to knock Zant into the next oblivion, that was for sure. Regardless of his newfound ability to transform the Twili into beasts, Zant was still just a pathetic weakling, just like he always was. Right?

_Right_?

Why did his energy feel so different? Midna couldn't even recognize Zant as a shadow magic user. This was their tribe's magic, wasn't it? Midna certainly didn't know of any other type of magic. Yet, his power and energy had grown tenfold. So he was a bit stronger. Maybe he took some sort of magical steroids. He couldn't stop Midna. She was the best magic user in all of Twilight and the only one who could use the Fused Shadow…

_The Fused Shadow!_

"My Midna, rage really doesn't suit your pretty little face either. If you're looking for your precious set of glorified rocks, I took the liberty of ridding the world of them earlier. That little enchantment was far too weak, you see, so I accidentally destroyed it when I merely wished to get my hands on it."

That disgusting voice, how she hated that stinking _voice_! He sounded like such the pretentious buffoon, as if the Fused Shadow was something so trivial that could just be destroyed without so much as a thought. No, the Fused Shadow was something that still very much existed…just where, _where_ was it now? He was mocking her, that much was evident. She wanted to wipe that condescending grin right off of his sorry little face. She raised her arms to attack, to attack viciously, to kill the bastard 1000x over and over again until he could never smile again…

Zant made a whistling noise, and just like the most obedient of servants ready to bend over backwards for their beloved master, Rael and Minister Saul, the precious citizens of Twilight that Zant had so cruelly demonized, appeared in front of him as some sort of shadow shield. Midna immediately lowered her fire. Regardless of their appearance, she knew that they were still two of her treasured Twili. She couldn't hurt those things even if she tried. She couldn't. She just couldn't!

_When the evil ones have had their feast,  
__Look to the light for the blue-eyed beast._

That voice again. This time, instead sounding after a dream, Midna heard it while she was awake and conscious. Before, Midna brushed it aside as if it was just some minor nonsense. Now she knew—if only she had trusted her gut instinct more—that this was a prophecy, a sign directing her to the next step. Although Zant used to be a pathetic weakling, there was no denying the power he possessed now. More than that, he was a puppet master, cruelly abusing his own people to serve his every whim. To defeat the puppet master, one had to fend off his puppets first, and Midna couldn't bring herself to even lift a finger against her own people, even if they were in such a state.

Fine. She would reluctantly let Zant win the battle, but she sure as hell wouldn't let him win the war. This wasn't over, no way in hell. Midna would make a tactical retreat and go find this "blue-eyed beast." Normally she'd be hell-bent on destroying the lil' bastard with her own two hands, but she wasn't going to ignore that message again. If she hadn't thought so little of it earlier…

_No, Midna. Stop_. She shook her head, trying to erase any sense of self-pity and doubt. There was no use changing the past. She had no way of knowing _this_ would happen of all things. If these events truly were meant to happen, they would have occurred even if Midna had done something earlier. She brought down her attack although she kept her guard up, just in case the little worm tried to do something funny.

"This ain't over, Zant," Midna snarled. "I'll be back to take you down. I promise you." She cast a sad look at her beloved friends trapped in those accursed bodies. Although the beasts were truly abominations, with long, lanky black arms and claws so thick they could cut through buildings, they weren't pure evil. She may not be able to see their true eyes underneath the black mask pattern that covered their once innocent faces, but she could feel their spirits still radiating faintly within. There was hope. She had to keep hope, she had too! She was Midna, the greatest Twilight Princess who ever lived. Surely someone of her greatness would be able to save the people she treasured so dearly.

"I'll be back," she whispered softly, this time to Rael and Saul, as her body dissipated. As she teleported to a different location, she could see the image of a small girl waving with a big grin on her face in the arms of one very loving father.

* * *

Midna exhaled deeply as her body materialized on the other side of Twili. Zant wouldn't find her here. Now, what should she do next? _'Look to the light for the blue-eyed beast_.' Okay, well, seeing as there was no true light in Twilight, she assumed the "light" the prophecy referred to was the Light Realm, or more specifically, Hyrule. Well, damn. There was no way in hell she wanted to go there. Not only was pure light really, really, bad for the Twili—it did a number on the skin—but she didn't want to get stuck in a world filled with pretentious and privileged idiots who thought the world revolved around themselves. Humans. How she despised them. Speaking of which, why the hell was Twilight's hero a light-dweller to begin with? Twilight couldn't have its own Twili hero? How lame! Talk about discrimination! Sigh. There was no changing the prophecy, she supposed. Well, if she wanted to get to the Light Realm, she'd have to go to the Mirror of Twilight…

She was so lost in her musings that she didn't realize that she was being followed. Whenever the Twilight Princess took a step, a living shadow mirrored her steps behind her. Taking advantage of Midna's biggest weakness—her pride—her assailant let Midna believe she was too powerful for her magic to be traced. Right when she least expected it…he struck.

A sharp pain wracked Midna's frame. She let out a gasp of despair. How? How? _HOW_!? How did _he _follow her!? How did _he _keep up with her magic! He was a weakling! A lowlife! A being worse than those accursed Hylians! She couldn't suppress a scream as if the entire force of gravity pulled down on her, forcing her limbs to bend and twist in ways they were never meant to. The pressure was just so strong that Midna couldn't form energy to protect herself. She instinctively curled into a ball, desperately trying to fight back, to do _something_…

His earsplitting triumphant cackles would forever be ingrained into Midna's memory as she lost consciousness.

* * *

_When the evil ones have had their feast,  
__Look to the light for the blue-eyed beast._

"Alright, I get it already," Midna groaned, rubbing at her forehead. Zant's surprise attack caused her entire body to feel heavier than a floating island. Ugh. First the attack in the throne room and now this. If she thought she hated the bastard before, clearly she didn't know the meaning of the word _hate_. Still, it was pretty low of him to attack her while her guard was down. Granted, it was partially her fault for having her guard down in the first place, but still. Twili were educated, well-mannered people. They did believe in proper combat rules n'such. Apparently Zant missed the memo.

Then again, Zant missed the memo on a lot of things.

_When the evil ones have had their feast,  
__Look to the light for the blue-eyed beast._

"I said I'm working on it, stupid voice in my head!" Midna screamed, wincing at the sound of her own voice. Her shout was enough to send monster birds inside of her head, banging on every section of her skull. Ugh. Why was her voice so loud? And why was her voice that _high_ for that matter? Midna's voice was a rich alto. It was smooth, sexy, and extremely appealing. A high, whiny voice didn't fit a person who gave speeches for a living. But…there was no mistaking it, that was Midna's voice. This time she had the foresight to actually observe her surroundings and ensure that no baddie was present. Sure, it was her voice, but it didn't sound like _her _voice. She groggily pulled herself up, stumbling around as she tried to push forward on her super-short legs. _Super short? What? My legs are tall and slim_! When she fell to the ground due to fatigue and overall dizziness, she tried to brace herself with her tiny little arms. _Tiny arms? My arms are long and beautiful, like plentiful branches on a giving tree. _

With a body so heavy that left her unable to move, Midna crumpled in a ball on the street. She was so confused. She didn't recognize the sensations that tickled her body. She didn't recognize anything about herself. As if someone was answering her calls for help, a shiny surface appeared on the stone before her.

Midna expected to see a drop-dead gorgeous Twili with a body so curvaceous and well-shaped that anyone would kill for. Instead, she saw a pathetic little blue creature, curves so minute they barely defined her as "female." She recognized her sometimes unruly red hair and her piercing red eyes, but other than that, she didn't know the Twili in her reflection. Instead of a prideful princess, all she saw was some pathetic little Twili imp-child that was so hideous its own mother abandoned it. This…this…this _thing._ It couldn't be her. It just _couldn't_!

Maybe this was just an illusionary trick. Yes, that was it indeed. If she poked her cheek, surely this awful reflection wouldn't do the same…

_No. No. NO!_

She poked and tugged at her cheeks, bit her nails, tried various different hairstyles, modeled the wackiest of poses…and no matter what she did, the strange imp in the shiny surface did the exact same things. There was no mistaking it.

_I'm an imp. I'm a monster. I'm a pathetic, pitiful little thing. _

The reality finally struck her, a blade so powerful it pierced the very depths of her soul. Despite having extremely thick skin and a tough backbone, she couldn't deny the tears that threatened to fall. She was Midna, the most perfect Twilight Princess ever to exist. She didn't cry. Crying was beneath her. This pathetic show of weakness only added more and more fuel to her already seething rage. She tugged at her hair in frustration. Refusing to cry, she let out an ear-splitting scream so loud it shook the foundation of Twilight's very core.

_When the evil ones have had their feast,  
__Look to the light for the blue-eyed beast._

"WOULD YOU STOP SAYING THAT AND HELP ME!" Midna screamed, tears blurring her vision as she desperately tried to get up and run away…run away to where, she didn't have a clue. What could she do? No one could help her. She was sure all of her loyal subjects were turned into beasts by now. Everyone who could save her…her precious citizens…they were doomed, just like she was. Despair threatened to corrupt Midna's innermost core. She was alone. She was so alone. How could she save Twilight by herself? How could she save Twilight in this pitiful body?

_You are never alone, child. We are always with you._

Midna's eyes widened. Instead of just repeating that damn prophecy with an extremely forced rhyme, this time the voice said something different. '_You are never alone_?' What did the voice mean? Of course she was alone. There was no one who could help her…

Midna clutched her chest, angrily pounding her fist at her heart as if trying to beat the loneliness out of her. With every strike, she felt better and better. It was as if her fist was some sort of cure to all of her problems. Releasing her grip, expecting to find nothing but scratch marks on her puny little palm, she saw a familiar light, the light of her tribe's shadow magic. The light brightened and brightened until it materialized right in front of her.

The Fused Shadow!

It wasn't complete, Midna estimated she held only a fraction of it in her palm, but it was something. It was the embodiment of hope. It was proof that Zant wasn't all-powerful. Just like she had suspected, the Fused Shadow _wasn't_ destroyed. With a _poof_ her despair instantly vanished as she regained her normal sense of confidence and pride. With the Fused Shadow…she was invincible. She could do absolutely anything.

A massive grin, a grin fueled with a terrifying mixture of rage, pride, and confidence, spread across Midna's face.

_You better watch out, Zant. _

_I'm coming for you._

* * *

"Are you okay?"

Midna frowned. She didn't recognize _that _voice. And wait a minute, where exactly was she!? One minute she discovered she was turned into a pathetic little imp and the next minute she was holding part of the Fused Shadow and then…

"Who the hell are you?" Midna snarled, not even bothering to show any sort of gratitude or respect. She suspected she was captured by one of Zant's minions. She probably collapsed from the ordeal shortly after receiving the Fused Shadow. She did actually receive the Fused Shadow, _right_? It wasn't just a dream, was it? Midna quickly did a thorough check of her body, and much to her relief, the part of the Fused Shadow was on top of her head as some sort of mask, as if it naturally belonged there in the first place.

"Is that any way to treat the woman who just saved your life?"

_Woman_?

Midna took her eyes off of her own body for a moment and surveyed her surroundings. Never mind the so-called "woman" for a sec…where the hell was she? It certainly didn't look like anywhere in Twilight. She was in some sort of room. The walls were made up of some sort of gray stone. Huh. Midna had never seen that kind of stone in Twilight before. Was she in the Light Realm? Impossible. Her body didn't cry out for darkness. No, she felt just as comfortable as she did in Twilight. Unless…

"Where am I?" Midna asked aloud. Thankfully, she felt worlds better than she had before. She wasn't sure if it was the Fused Shadow or something this "woman" had done, but she sure was grateful. She pulled herself up, floating over to the clear part in the wall that resembled a window. Whoa. She could float! Maybe being an imp had its perks, even if they were small favors. She peeked outside of the window. Just like she thought, a peaceful orange-black blanketed the land. She could see a monster bird perched on a nearby tower. Even though the light and upwards-falling black blocks of rain were familiar, she didn't recognize the structure. Regardless of how the sky looked, regardless of how it felt, it didn't _seem _like Twilight.

"You are in Hyrule Castle," the "woman" responded softly, as if she was sad about that fact.

_Hyrule Castle? This is Hyrule? But…but…it looks just like Twilight!_

"Hyrule Castle?" Midna asked aloud, mouth agape from the shock. There was no way. It couldn't be true! Then again, given Midna's track record that day, a lot of supposedly impossible things turned out to be painfully possible.

"A couple of days ago, this beautiful land of Hyrule was invaded," the mysterious "woman" explained gently. "Despite the might of the army and the bravery of the soldiers, we were unprepared to face such a foe. The castle fell within hours. He was an enemy we couldn't defeat."

Midna tore her eyes away from the familiar-yet-unfamiliar landscape, floating over to where the "woman" is. She was completely cloaked in some sort of coat from head to toe. The only visible part of her body was a pair of blue eyes, eyes filled with the same sort of loneliness that plagued Midna just hours before. For some strange reason, although she had just met the "woman," she felt connected to her. It was as if she was going through the same pain now that Midna had. It was almost as if she, too, had her precious kingdom stolen from her. It was almost as if their hearts were one.

_When the evil ones have had their feast,  
__Look to the light for the blue-eyed beast._

"So this really is Hyrule, huh?" Midna muttered, her own voice softening. "So he conquered this world too." Midna once again glanced towards the window, guiltily relishing in the familiar glow that radiated throughout the land. Even though she found Twilight to be perfect and amazing, it didn't belong here. This was Hyrule. She was supposed to be enduring unbearable light. She was supposed to be annoyed by all of the pompous and self-righteous idiots that populated the land. Even though she still felt nothing but hatred and contempt for Hyrule and the actions of their blasted goddesses, she still couldn't help but pity them. She knew what it was like to lose your kingdom and she certainly didn't wish that on anyone. She even didn't wish it on the Princess of Hyrule.

"What is your name?" The "woman" asked, as if eager to change the subject.

"Name's Midna," Midna said, crossing her arms behind her head and grinning up at the "woman." She couldn't see the "woman's" reaction due to the piece of cloth that hid her mouth, but she could almost _feel _the "woman" smile.

"It is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance, Midna," the "woman" responded. "I can tell that there is much more to you than meets the eye. You may have already guessed, but I am Zelda, Princess of Hyrule." As she was stating the last sentence, the "woman" pulled down the piece of cloth that covered her mouth and brought down her hood. So this was a light dweller, and the ruler of them to boot! She was young, probably around twenty or so, with brown hair and despondent blue eyes. She was very beautiful, at least for a human. She still didn't compare to Midna, but then again, no one did.

Just like Zelda knew there was more to Midna than met the eye, Midna had the same impression of Zelda. That feeling of utter despair and loneliness—that familiar feeling that bound them together—that feeling was only something a monarch who lost her kingdom could experience. She could see questions swirling around in Zelda's eyes. Clearly the light dweller princess had a lot of questions to ask Midna, but exercised an admirable sense of restraint. Instead, she opted for the simplest yet most important inquiry.

"What are you doing here?"

Huh. How should she answer that? Even though Zelda was kind enough to tell Midna her identity, Midna didn't really feel like divulging the details of her day yet. Sure, she had an undeniable emotional connection with the Hylian Princess, but that was about it. She still trusted her—or _any _damn human for that matter—about as far as she could throw her. She considered making up some elaborate lie, but…

…she _was _the princess. She doubted that the humans had the same legends that the Twili did, but it was worth a shot.

"I'm looking for someone…err…some_thing_. Have you ever heard of a blue-eyed beast?"

The human princesses' eyes widened. Huh. Maybe she _did _know something. Midna was right to ask. Zelda wandered over to the window, seemingly deep in thought. Midna allowed her to have a moment to her musings, glancing around the room in the interim. Boy, did humans have a strange taste in décor. Despite this obviously being some sort of prison to hold the princess, the room was still littered with expensive furniture from who-knows-where. A drab painting of some old woman hung on one wall. Humans. Midna would never understand.

Then again, she'd love to have a painting of herself on the wall…

"I do not know specifically of the beast you are referring to," Zelda spoke delicately. "However, my senses tell me that the one you seek is currently in the Ordona Province. You will find the Ordona Province in the southernmost section of Hyrule. You can't miss it…it's the only province that hasn't been conquered by Twilight…_yet_."

So there was still a part of Hyrule that Zant hadn't captured. Well, someone was being a little lax in his double-worldly dictatorship-ness. But why hadn't the Ordona Province been conquered yet? Was it not worth it? Or perhaps…perhaps…

_Did the blue-eyed beast have something to do with it?_

Midna shook her head. Whatever the reason, she'd figure it out when she got there. Well, Twilight may royally suck for the humans, but at least it was great for Midna. At least she didn't have to worry about that damned light as she searched.

"Thank you," Midna said earnestly. She meant it, she really did. She'd just met Princess Zelda, yet she was kind enough to tell her where to find the blue-eyed beast. Even though Midna still despised light dwellers—really, she did—she couldn't help but deeply grateful to the Hylian Princess. She _had _saved Midna's life earlier. Not to mention, there was still that emotional connection that she felt deep within her soul. Maybe, just maybe…

Midna shook her head. No way.

"I'm sorry to be such an inconsiderate hostess, but the guard will be making his rounds soon. You should leave before he notices you."

"See ya' round, then," Midna said in a sing-songy voice. She grinned like a small child on her birthday and waved. Zelda held up her hand and waved back.

Midna would never forget the look of despair in Princess Zelda's eyes.

* * *

Midna was perusing her merry way through Hyrule when she was suddenly cut off by an ear-splitting scream in the Faron Province. Of course Midna would run into trouble only minutes away from her destination. She was fairly close to the wall of Twilight, too. She could see the light on the other side. Ducking into a tree, Midna perched herself on one of the branches so she could keep an eye on the action.

One of Zant's Shadow Beasts—she couldn't bear to try to put a name to such a creature—held something in his arms. Midna squinted, trying to get a closer look. At first she thought the beastie held some sort of doll or something, but as she looked harder she noticed that the beastie was carrying a light dweller. This human seemed pretty young, too. The human was clearly unconscious, and within seconds, their material body suddenly vanished into thin air.

Midna gasped, not believing her eyes. What!? That human just _disappeared_! She thought only Twili could use teleportation magic! She smacked her forehead a few times, trying to literally knock some sense into her. She shook her head, getting that ridiculous idea out of her idea, and inched closer so she could get a better look. There had to be a rational explanation. Sure enough, where the human once was, there was now a ball of blue light.

Midna closed her eyes, shutting out her physical sense so she could see with her mind's eye. Just like she predicted, where the ball of blue light gently shone in the Twilight, she could see the outline of the human. So that's what happened to humans when they entered Twilight. She guessed it made sense. If Twili couldn't endure the light, it stood to reason that the humans couldn't handle Twilight.

Huh. You learn something new every day.

"Ilia! Colin! Where are you!? Answer me!"

A voice? Midna pried her eyes away from the beast and the human's spirit and turned to the door of Twilight. On the other side, still protected by light, was another human, and this time it was a male. Well, at least, the only reason that Midna _assumed _he was a male was because he didn't have any breasts. If it wasn't for that dead giveaway, Midna would have thought he was a female because _goddesses _did he have a pretty face. He seemed young, probably around the same age as the human girl who was kidnapped by the beasties, with dirty blond hair and an outfit so horrid it put even Zant to shame. The most striking feature on the human was his blue eyes, so wide and filled with emotion.

_Blue eyes? Could he be…?_

"What is this place? What happened to the woods?" He asked, his voice a warm, inviting tenor. While he certainly seemed surprised, he wasn't afraid. Good. If he _did _happen to be the little wolf cub Midna was looking for—and she had a sneaking suspicion that he was—he needed to have a backbone. No way in hell was Midna going to put up with any reluctant heroes.

"Hey! I don't care who you are! There is no way in hell I'm going to let you get away with kidnapping my friends!"

Huh. Sounded like the boy had some guts.

...Midna was starting to like this kid.

Finally, one of the beasties had enough of his yammering and made their way over to the door of Twilight. They stared at him for a moment, wondering if he was worth the trouble he was surely going to cause, before finally reaching through the Twilight and pulling him in. Light Boy gave a startled cry before instantly passing out the moment he entered Twilight. Midna sighed. Weaknesses of light dwellers aside, she was hoping he'd put up more of a fight than _that_.

The Shadow Beast stared at the boy for a moment before going to take care of the soul. For a moment, he laid on the forest floor, grass tickling his skin. The sensation was enough to wake him back up again. With a pained moan, he pulled himself up extremely slowly as if his entire body was made up of rocks. Midna knew the feeling. He glanced around from side to side, obviously disoriented, before suddenly giving a wail of pain.

Although Midna felt a wee bit guilty, she couldn't stop her smile.

_Here we go_.

On the boy's left hand, a mark in the shape of three golden triangles glowed, the bottom left triangle radiating the most vibrant light. His body seized, limbs trembling with such ferocity Midna was afraid that his fragile human body would burst. Unable to cope with the excruciating pain any longer, the boy let out a poignant cry.

The distinctively human scream echoed throughout all of Hyrule.

Although the first scream was definitely human, the echoes were the call of the beast.

* * *

**Well there you have it, folks! Man this chapter took me forever. xD **

**I've started work on the next chapter. I'd say I'm about 50% done with it. I'd like to have it up tomorrow, but hey, it's me. No one ever knows when I'm going to update, not even me! :P **

**I hope you enjoyed the start of our little adventure! Please let me know what you thought of the story! Any **_**constructive **_**criticism is more than welcome. I'm always trying to improve as a writer and I more than appreciate the help.**

** Just a quick note that I'm gonna say now so I don't have to say it again: I have played TP at **_**least **_**20 times and I do fact-check before I write, so if something isn't like how it was in the game…it's intentional. :) This is a novelization, but that being said, I am going to take a fair amount of creative liberties to keep it fresh and original, especially since there are so many novelizations out there. :) **

**I hope you enjoyed the story and I'll see you in the next chapter! :D**


	2. Taming the Beast

**Thank you all for your wonderful reviews! A couple of you have been wondering if this will be MidLink or Zelink. Well...you'll see. ;)**

**This is meant to be a novelization of the events of TP. There will be times where I follow the dialogue almost word-for-word, but most of the time I will write my own script. Also, this story is told as if Midna herself is telling it, and therefore she sometimes sees things differently than we, as Link, do. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Legend of Zelda. If I did, well, I'd be rich. :P  
**_**The Legend of Midna: THE Twilight Princess **_**is rated "T" for violence and Midna's naughty language use.**

* * *

_**Taming the Beast**_

The once proud Hyrule Castle was cloaked in a veil of darkness, shadow creatures patrolling at every corner. The castle itself was as barren as a desert, which the only living creatures being monster birds and overgrown rats scurrying around the molding tile floor. Who would have guessed just days ago this castle was the symbol of life and luxury, filled with elaborate paintings and too-expensive furniture imported from who-knows-where? This place was a hell-hole, a mere shell of its former glory.

Midna _loved_ it.

Who needed all of that shiny stuff anyways? Perpetual twilight was so much prettier. Here she could exist in peace without having to worry about that blasted sunlight. The silence that filled the land was more than welcome. Humans were too noisy for her tastes. They were always complaining about some trivial nonsense and quite frankly all of their blubbering was enough to make Midna's ears bleed. If the situation back home in Twilight wasn't so dire, she'd consider making a vacation home here. A shame she'd have to return the Light to this world in order to save her own. A real pity.

Since she'd already been here once before, Midna navigated through the maze-like corridors with relative ease, thanks to her spectacular photographic memory and her ability to phase through walls. Where did they put the blasted canine anyways? Some sort of dog house? Eh, it would suit him. Maybe they even left little Hero Boy a nice bone to nibble on when he got hungry.

Midna snorted. The mere thought of a human transforming into a beastie was highly entertaining. She wondered how his poor, entitled light-dwelling self would _dare _cope with being something so vulgar.

_When the evil ones have had their feast,  
__Look to the light for the blue-eyed beast._

Yeah, yeah, _yeah. _Midna was working on it, thank you very much. The devilishly good-looking imp sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. That was probably her ancestors reminding her that despite the fact the Hero of Twilight was a freakin' light dweller of all things, he did have the makings of a true hero and was probably at least a little bit different than the other selfish and self-righteous humans. There had to be _something_ redeemable about him if he was chosen by fate…right? _Right_?

At least, Midna sure hoped so.

A _clack_ and _clang _echoed throughout the stony halls, indicating that the one Midna was searching for may be nearby. The Twili ducked into a small cubby, breathing deeply in and out as she focused on the sound of tinny metal with her magical abilities. Sure enough, it was faint, but after a particularly loud _CLINK_ , Midna was able to pick up on the sound of a low whine.

Ah-hah. _There you are_. She phased through the adjacent wall—ain't nobody got the time to go around and use the hallways properly—and popped out right in front of Hero Boy's cell. Ah. Perfect. Midna gave herself a pat on the shoulder—she really was fantastic. A real shame she actually had to rely on some doggie for her to accomplish her goal. Curse whoever created the damn prophecy in the first place. The wolf-beast was chained to some sort of small pole in the middle of the dank cell, desperately trying to pull himself free using his own brute strength. After that didn't work, he clamped his massive jaws down on the chain, pulling and tugging in every which way as he tried to bite himself free.

So far, Hero Boy seemed far too preoccupied with his own predicament to notice Midna's presence. The Twili Princess frowned, a bit disappointed. Sure, she knew humans were dumber than a bag of rocks, but he _was _supposed to be the hero, right? His instincts should be sharper than that. Then again, widdle Hero Boy was trapped in a wolf's body and likely didn't know a damn thing about being a beast. She gave another deep sigh. Oh well. Looks like she'd have to assist him. She couldn't leave him pathetically gnawing at a chain. At this rate, he'd break his fangs, not the metal. Now how should she get his attention? He really was quite rude, ignoring her like that. Didn't the humans know manners? Didn't they know how to properly treat a lady? There was a _clunk _as the chain lazily hit the floor. Aw, poor _baby_. Looked like his pwecious teethies were beginning to hurt. The whole thing was just so amusing that Midna couldn't help but giggle aloud.

"I found you!"

Now _that _got his attention. Toothache aside, the wolf's massive head snapped up as he scanned the area—rather alertly, Midna was happy to report—searching frantically for the sound. Midna cackled again, materializing right in front of an unsuspecting wolf. His big blue eyes widened in surprise and he was physically taken aback from the shock of encountering her marvelous presence in such a place.

Well, that's what she'd _like _to think, but he was probably just surprised to see a tiny blue imp-looking thing right in front of his nose. Midna cursed internally. She _knew _what he was thinking. He was thinking the exact same thing everyone who saw Midna in this wretched form was thinking. She was puny, pitiful, and _strange_.

After getting over the initial shock, Wolf Boy's look of surprise quickly morphed into that of aggression. He bared his teeth, sporting quite a nasty glare at her. Huh. Midna was a bit impressed. So baby-faced Hero Boy _could _look menacing if he wanted to. It was a start. However, her ever-so-slight impression faded when he continued to growl at her. Stupid wolf. _Read the opponent's aura, you fool. Can't you tell I don't mean you any harm?_ She reached one of her ridiculously short arms at him, pulling back abruptly as he snapped at her. Any other lesser being likely would have had their arm bit clean off, but Midna's far superior instincts alerted her to his action well before he initiated the bite.

"Oooh, aren't you scary?" Midna cooed in a mocking voice. Wolfie's eyes narrowed at that. Huh. Midna was a bit pleased. He could tell that she was teasing him, and more than that, he looked rather annoyed. Humans and their pride. Well, she supposed that was one thing that she and Wolf Boy had in common. Unfortunately, because he knew she was making fun of him, that only caused him to growl louder. Sigh. Midna was getting a bit tired of this.

"Are you sure you should be acting so naughty? I was planning on helping you…if you were nice."

Beastie continued to glare at her with narrow eyes, but this time, instead of looking angry, he actually looked like he was thinking for once. It wasn't much, but it was another baby step in the right direction. So Hero Boy _had _been in his fair share of scuffles after all. She could feel him probe at her senses—well, as well as a human could—before finally letting down his guard. _Good_. _That's it. I'm not your enemy. _

"Good boy. There's no need to bite!" Midna said, patting him twice on the head. The action caused the prideful human to growl at her again. It took all of her mental power to resist giggling again. Looked like Hero Boy had developed a bit of an inferiority complex regarding his beast state. She knew she should probably stop teasing him about his situation, but it was just so _amusing_. A human turned into a wolf! Who wouldn't find that funny?

"You humans are so entertaining," Midna gave into the urge and let out a small chortle. His blue eyes widened again. _Don't think so little of me. I know all about you, Mr. Hero. _"But you aren't a human anymore! You're a beast!" She reached out to pet him again, but once again he bared his sharp fangs and snapped rather irately. Yep. _Definitely _an inferiority complex. Poor baby. Maybe she should take him to the local Hylian shrink…if there was still one among the living!

Ah, as fun as this was, she really should stop pestering him. She couldn't have him hate her _too_ much, because whether she liked it or not—and she _really _didn't like it—she did need his help. Shunning her adorable mischievous side to the back of her brain for now, she focused her magical energy into a vibrant purple and orange ball. Wolfie's growls intensified and his matted fur stood tall on his back, poised to strike. _Sigh. Didn't you realize earlier that I wasn't a threat, you dipshit? _Midna released her energy ball, letting it smack right into the chain that trapped him with sniper-precision accuracy. The metal shattered as if it were glass on impact, freeing the beast from his entrapment. Wolf Boy let out a yelp—oh, come on, Midna hadn't even hit him—and shook his paw, amazed by Midna's immense skill, of course. Beastie tested his left paw, shaking it and putting pressure on it, and after a few moments he seemed satisfied that he wasn't injured. With that behind him, he gave Midna a reluctant nod. Midna interpreted the gesture as a half-hearted, softly mumbled "thanks." Good. Now they could move on. Not that Midna didn't like the dingy cell—it was rather homely, actually—but they did have important matters to attend to. So Wolfie was free now. Midna glanced around the cell. Huh. Unfortunately, it looked like the Shadow Beasts weren't stupid enough to leave the key.

_Of course the Shadow Beasts aren't stupid. Minister Saul would never make a mistake as trivial as that, even if he was being controlled._

She would have to manipulate the lock with her magic. Or, of course…

Midna grinned. It was time to put Hero Boy to work.

"I bet you're wondering where we are," she said in-between giggles. "Tell ya' what…if you can escape from this cage, I'll tell you!" Using her shadow magic, she phased right through the cell, her body temporarily turning into a mass of orange and black bubbles before reforming itself on the other side. The wolf's mouth dropped open a bit in shock. Clearly he hadn't witnessed a being as spectacular as she. He awkwardly limped towards the front of the cell. Observing his strange gait, Midna frowned. Was he injured? Did the Shadow Beasts hurt him or something? It would sure be a real pain if he was hurt right off the bat. Seriously. Some hero. She knew humans were obnoxiously fragile beings, but this…

A sharp bark interrupted her musings. Wolf Boy was pawing the cell bars, scratching at them furiously with his claws as if that would ever do anything. After the clawing didn't seem to work, he began to bite the bars. Midna rolled her eyes. There was no doubt about it…Hero Boy wasn't exactly the thinking type. As he gnawed the bars, he naturally moved into somewhat of a standing position, using his powerful hind legs. Huh. If he could move all four of his legs that well, he couldn't be _that _hurt. Given the way he was on his hind legs, Midna guessed that he was only limping earlier because he wasn't used to walking on all fours. She folded her arms across her chest, watching the utterly ridiculous sight of a huge wolf on his hind legs chewing on a material he couldn't hope to break. After reality finally penetrated that thick skull of his, Beastie fell back on all fours. He studied the bars for a moment, as if now finally deciding to use his puny little brain. His blue eyes suddenly widened, this time from a sudden epiphany—and perhaps a sense of pride?—and he jumped up and down as if he was a Twili child who just found a new magic toy to play with. Using the bit of chain that still hung off of his left leg, he maneuvered his paw so the chain looped around one of the cell bars. After the chain was in place, Wolfie bit down on the chain, pulling backwards with all of his might. Huh. As foolish as it was, Midna did have to give him some credit for coming up with such a creative idea. She'd never think of that. Using the chain links as leverage, Beastie managed to use the bonds that used to tie him down to his advantage, shearing the cell bar in half. He gave a satisfied _bark!_, obviously pleased with his work. As ridiculous as this whole charade was, Midna was still admittedly a teensy-weensy bit impressed. After he made quick work of another cell bar, he'd created a hole big enough for him to squeeze through. Midna stared at him with a raised eyebrow as he approached her, head and tail held up high. My, someone was awful proud of himself.

"Hey, Hero Boy," she grumbled. His blue eyes narrowed at the "Hero Boy" part. "You do know that you're a wolf, right?"

He let out a low growl, not one of aggression, but of annoyance. Clearly he hadn't forgotten. Well, he may have _known _he was a wolf without actually _knowing_ he was a wolf. Even if she hadn't witnessed his transformation, it was horribly obvious that he was a human trapped in a wolf's form. Everything he did reeked of humanity. The whole standing-on-his-hind-legs bit, for an example. If he wanted to _act _like a hero, even in this form, Midna would have to educate him on the ways of the beasts.

"See that soft spot in the corner of the cell?" Midna asked, transforming her fiery red hair into an arrow using her magic so even his dumb butt would see what she was talking about. He glanced nonchalantly in the direction she was pointing as if he would humor her for a moment. "When I used my magic to escape, I was expecting you to dig your way out like a normal beast would. I wasn't expecting you to stand on your legs and break the bars using your chain."

The wolf wandered over to the soft patch of dirt and sniffed a few times. He cocked his head thoughtfully, pawing at the dirt as if testing her theory. After realizing that her theory certainly held some merit, he began to dig, a shocked expression taking over his face as he realized just how easy it was. He gave a huff, holding his head up high and pranced back over to Midna as if his idea was infinitely better and Midna's way was too simple. Midna groaned. Were her ancestors _positive _this self-righteous mutt was the hero? Well…he _had _gotten himself out of the cell. And he wasn't cowering in the corner. That was a plus.

Maybe…just _maybe_…he wasn't completely useless. Maybe.

Midna sighed, giving a shrug of her shoulders. "Whatever. You _did _get out of the cage. A promise is a promise. Besides…"

She leapt onto his back gracefully. Despite the fact she was light as a feather, he let out a pained yelp, frantically thrashing about. His initial cry of shock quickly turned into a snarling growl fueled with vitriol. Midna could only laugh, expertly keeping her balance as he continued to buck about, trying to knock her off of his back. She had to give him credit…even though she had the distinct advantage of controlling shadow magic arts; he came close to unseating her a few times. Huh. He certainly was interesting, that much was true. Finally, having enough of his shenanigans, she pulled back on his ears, _hard_. The motion was enough to get Wolfie to stop dead in his tracks, letting out a low whine from the pain of having his ears tugged. Granted, she wasn't sure which was damaged more…his ears, or his ego.

"I like you," Midna whispered into his ear. She could feel his body flinch from her words, sending a satisfactory shiver down her own spine. "And since I like you, I've decided to help you. Now, in exchange for my help, you'll be my servant. And like a servant, you have to do _exactly what I say._"

Wolf Boy's growl grew louder. Leaning down beside his ear, she got an up-close-and-personal view of the right side of his face. She could see the fire that burned in his blue eyes. She could see the way his wolf-lips curled, indicating his pure and utter disgust. His growl sounded like the rumbling of Twilight when the islands shifted ever so slightly from time to time. Deep in those fire-burning eyes, she could see his internal conflict. Beastie wasn't stupid. He knew he was at a disadvantage in a strange body and a place he'd never seen before. At the same time, there was _no way in hell_ he was going to be anyone's servant, let alone Midna's. The conflict between reason and pride continued to rage inside of him, his disgust of the situation evident in the sounds of his growls. Finally, his snarls subsided as he let out a deep sigh. Well well. Looks like reason triumphed after all. She half-expected his pride to win, given his earlier actions. He gave a slight nod, as if telling her he'd oblige, but only as long as he had to.

Good. Since that little situation was settled, they could get right to business.

"Let's see," Midna said, raising her head up from beside his ear and glancing around. "How do we get out of here?"

They had work to do.

* * *

**So…originally this chapter was going to be double this length. But I finished this the day after I posted the last chapter and couldn't decide for the life of me what approach I wanted to take next and the next section is pretty lengthy and then this chapter would be too long, so I decided to end this chapter here. **

**Please leave a review! It would make my day. :)**

**I hope you're enjoying the story and I'll see you all in the next chapter!**


End file.
